Love on a Ferris Wheel
by MiyakoInoue1
Summary: Miyako's POV. The Digidestined find a fair in one of the many fields of the Digiworld, and three of the Digidestined get into a fight! But about who? Michi, Mishirou, Daikari, HawkmonxWormmon, TailmonxVuimon, Yamara, and Kenyako. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
  
Love on a Ferris Wheel  
  
  
  
Walking along in the Digiworld. Oh how boring is it -- until you reach a city! And little did I know, we would reach a carnival! In the Digiworld! I  
didn't know they had them! Anyways, in the middle of a field, there you had your carnival! Complete. And it was kinda late out in the day, but no  
worries, our parents knew we were there.  
  
It was around 4'o clock in the Afternoon when we got there. It was kinda warm, but no problem for me and Hawkmon! My digimon. Before you  
knew it, we were all having fun on the rides. Believe it or not, I think Vuimon and Patamon were fighting over who would take Tailmon on the  
ferris wheel tonight. And I also think Agumon and Tentomon were fighting over who would take Palmon. Nobody seems to want to take me  
on the rides, or so I thought.  
  
In a few minutes, I saw Daisuke running over to me, Sora quickly came too, with Yamato. "Miyako! Oh man, you won't believe this! Ken, Iori, and  
Wallace, dude .. it's sweet! They're all beating each other senseless!" He was amused by it -- of course, he was easily amused by anything, or so  
it seemed to me. "Daisuke be more serious! Tell her why! They're all fighting because ---" Obviously Yamato didn't want her to tell me why,  
Daisuke must've agreed with him. "Let's get some cotton candy Sora, c'mon!" He dragged her off before she could finish. I canted my head and  
sighed, taking off my tangerine helmet.  
  
"Daisuke -- aren't you gonna ask Hikari on the ferris wheel?" I blinked, putting my arms in front of each other. "Yeah! Of course I will, just c'mon!  
The last I saw, Ken was ripping Wallace a new mouth, Iori was biting Ken, and Wallace was punching Iori! It's sweet!" He laughed, I sighed, and  
just followed him, as he dragged me towards the boys.  
  
Wallace had bruises and scrapes, Iori had large bruises, but nothing really bad, and Ken! Oh poor Ken! He was just lying down, Daisuke helped  
me get him up. And soon, Yamato came over. He and Sora dragged me aside and explained to me what had happened. "Miyako, they were all  
fighting over you, but we didn't want to get involved. Iori and Wallace were jealous of Ken, Iori told Wallace you had a crush on Ken. Wallace,  
rushed straight over to Ken and started a fight. Ken, defending himself hit Wallace, knocking him back into Iori. Iori still really hasn't forgiven  
him, and he also likes you too, so he charged at Ken too. And that's how this whole ordeal happened." I blinked, and sighed. Was I really -this-  
popular with the guys?  
  
"I don't blame you two. Thanks for explaining to me." Yamato smiled at me, Sora clung to him. "Don't mention it." He laughed. "Yamato! Come on,  
let's go on the Ferris Wheel! The firefly-digimon are coming out! It's really romantic!" When I walked back to Ken, Takeru was holding him, and  
taking care of him at the time. "Takeru, what happened to Daisuke?" He laughed. "He went on the ferris wheel with Hikari. No sweat off my back,  
besides, I'd much rather help a friend!"  
  
I grinned, and sat next to him. Wallace and Iori rushed up to me, "Miyako, would you go on the ferris wheel with me? I really liked you -- for a long  
time now." Iori. Ooh would I love to give him a piece of my mind just once, for what he did to Ken! -- But why am I feeling this way about Ken? I  
admit I have a crush on him but -- is this truly love I felt for him? Yes, this had to be it.  
  
I growled and looked up at Iori. "No Iori. I won't. I'm sorry, you'll have to ask someone else." I don't care if I was rough. What he did to Ken was  
wrong. And I bet he knew it too. "Miyako, I really liked you from the start, please, go on the ferris wheel with me?" I looked down and saw Ken, he  
opened his eyes and looked at me. I stood up, and walked straight to Wallace. Ken got up too, and watched. I knew he thought I was going to go  
with Wallace. But -- instead, I got close enough to him, striked my hand back, and slapped him across his face. He blushed, and looked at me. And  
growled. "What was that for?!" I snarled, and crossed my arms. "For what you did to Ken!" Ken looked up at me, and blushed.  
  
"Whaa?! You like Ken?! Better than us?!" They both pitched, I could see the heart-break in them both. Ken got up, and as I watched both Iori  
and Wallace go off to play a game, Ken stood in front of me. I blushed, deeply.  
  
"M-M-Miyako?" He stuttered. Did he like me? Oh, now my crush was revealed for him, obviously. There I go again. Doing something without  
thinking. I sighed, inhaled deeply, and replied, "Yes, Ken?" He blinked, we stood there for a few minutes, until Daisuke, Hikari, and Takeru popped  
up. "Well, are you two lovebirds going on the ferris wheel or not? It's gonna start in five minutes! The firefly-type digimon come out then! C'mon!  
Let's go!" I blinked at them, but Ken said it first, "Could we just have a minute alone? You guys can go without us for a minute, we'll catch up."  
  
"Miyako, I wanted to thank you." I blinked .. he didn't want to go on the ferris wheel with me afterall..oh how I was heartbroken. He just stood  
there for a minute. I couldn't move. I was just .. in a trance. We didn't say anything for a minute. Until he broke the silence again, "Would you  
go on the ferris wheel with me?" I looked at him, my eyes watered. I instantly clung to him, and sniffled. "Oh yes! Yes I would! It'd make me so  
happy!"  
  
He smiled, he and I rushed over to the ferris wheel as fast as we could. By then, it was nearly starting. But on sight of us, we got on together.  
I sat next to him, and leaned on his shoulder, and let out a sigh of relief, love, and happiness.  
  
Hawkmon and Wormmon were in a booth with on the other side, Vuimon and Tailmon. Like human, like Digimon! In the next booth was, Sora  
and Yamato, kissing of course. In the next booth was Gabumon and Piyomon, snuggling up all cozy-like, and Tentomon and Palmon. Palmon's  
vines were close to Tentomon of course. The next one was Hikari and Daisuke, Hikari kissed Daisuke on the cheek. Daisuke was off in a land  
of happiness. In the next one was just Iori, Taichi, and Jyou refreshing old times. The next one was Mimi and Koushiro, the knowledge  
and purity combined. Armadimon, Agumon, Gomamon, Patamon, Wallace, Takeru, Micheal, and Terriermon were playing a game. One of those  
bust the balloon and win a prize-type things.  
  
Ken leant over to me, I didn't know what he was up to until, his lips came into mine. And we kissed, for the first time. And he took my hand into  
his, and we held hands. When the ride was over, he took me off, and he played a game, and won me a stuffed Hawkmon plushie. I hugged it and  
Ken. And sighed, later, he dragged me a bit farther away from the fair.  
  
He and I layed down in the grass. He sighed. "Miyako ..?" I blinked, and curously responded, "Yes ..?" I wonder what he was going to say to me,  
"Miyako, I love you." He pounced me down, and kissed me on the lips again, before I got to respond "I love you too."  
  
And that is the story on how I found Love on a Ferris Wheel. And my life's soulmate. I'll always love Ken -- and I hope he always loves me. 


End file.
